


Supernatural Fallout

by Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell



Category: Fallout 3, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell/pseuds/Katherine_Queen_Of_Hell
Summary: Collection of Supernatural drabbles (mostly Destiel) based in the Fallout universe!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel fiddles with the Pip Boy on his wrist, watching a super mutant round the corner of the building in front of him and disappear from sight. This was his chance. Picking up his laser rifle, he rises from his crouched position and stays low as he crosses the alleyway and ducks through the door on the other side. 

The place is crawling with mutants, super and centaur alike. Then again, the Jefferson Memorial always is. Its like a magnet for freaks. 

Rivet City isn't far off, but Cas can already feel his stomach churning from the radiation emanating in the river. He doesn't know if he can make it from here to there without having to stop and be sick. Stopping isn't a risk he can take.

Glancing around the room he's just entered, Cas searches for the usual loot: Stimpaks, radaways, drugs, water, ammo, and various other things he might be able to sell even for a few caps. Unsuprisingly, there's nothing here except a few skeletons and office equipment. Typical. 

Something shuffles around outside the door, kicking debris and glass everwhere. Castiel, the Lone Wanderer, tenses and crouches just beneath the edge of the broken door. Sure, there were plenty of other places to hide in the room, but this one is the most convenient (as well as the worst). He can hear it breathing now, the grunting and heaving in its chest. It's unmistakable.

Holding his breath, Cas waits. Maybe it will just move on past and return to its clan. Well, at least he can hope it will. Nothing ever seems to go the way he wants it to.  
Giving one last glance around, the super mutant huffs and trudges past. Cas watches as the huge figure passes the window and moves around the corner, dissappearing once more. Then, ever so gently, Cas eases the door open. 

A breeze rushes into the room, softly rattling the tin cans and empty Nuka-Cola bottles scattered about the floor. The sound is so familiar and yet so haunting. Closing his eyes for a moment, Castiel can almost see his father. He's in his lab, mixing concoctions of all sorts. The beakers and tubes clank together as he pours and stirs. It's a simple memory, but a good one.  
Suddenly, and all to quickly, the mutants footsteps reemerge from around the corner. 

Cas opens his eyes just in time to see the mutant's nailboard cut through the air like a hot knife through butter and connect with his arm. The sharp points rip into his skin, drawing a pained grunt from him.

"I knew I smelled a rat in 'ere!" The mutant sneers as Castiel is knocked back.  
The lazer rifle he's held so near and dear within the last few weeks skids across the floor, far out of reach. He could scramble for it, but that would just give the mutant even more time to bash his head in. All he can do is just lay down and die. There's nothing to be done about this. So, he just closes his eyes and waits for the final blow; the blow to end his long years.  
But, it never comes. 

Instead, there are gunshots and screams. Mutant screams.

Castiel opens his eyes to see what is going on. Is it a scavenger maybe? A trade caravan? Another mutant? No. What he sees before him isn't even close to any of those.

There's a man; a man dressed in a dusty trenchcoat, a fedora, and well weathered suit. The fedora covers most of the mans face, but Castiel can just make out the bright apple-green eyes beneath. 

The mutant, already dead, lays unthreateningly on the ground. The sight of its mangled, bloody face makes Cas want to vomit. Whatever weapon this... this... Mysterious Stranger used certainly got the job done.

Arm throbbing and bleeding profusely, Castiel closes his eyes to collect himself for a moment before opening them to greet his savior. But, as he looks up, he sees a flash of tan and the stranger is gone, leaving Cas alone once again.


	2. Rescue Me

Dean steps into Castiel's shack at Megaton, removing his helmet and blowing the dust off of it.

"Cas?" He waits for a response, but when he doesn't recieve one, he starts to wonder if the Vault Dweller's return is only a rumor. "Cas, it's me. You home?" 

Still, no answer.

Dean steps into the shack a little more, hearing the boards creak under his feet. Wadsworth is resting at his homing station, powered down while he charges. Cas has been gone for almost a month now, scouting the wastes and mapping it all out for the reference pages in Moira's book. He was supposed to be back sometime soon.  
Dean and Cas have been seeing each other for awhile now. Dean, a former knight in the Brotherhood of Steel, met his lover during the activiation of the water purifier. He took to him immediately. Those striking blue eyes and the calm demeanor of the Vault Dweller's personality were all Dean needed to see and he was sold on the spot. 

Stepping out of his power armor to leave it by the door, Dean heads further inside and up the stairs. He checks the side room that is empty except for a small table a tatty old chair. Then, he heads across the catwalk to the bedroom.

Inside, there lies Cas, complexion pale and dusty, dark circles under his eyes. Radiation poisoning. 

"Oh God, Cas," Dean kneels down beside the bed, brushing his fingers through that dark mess of hair.

Castiel opens his eyes, the blue irises now dulled and glazed. "Dean..."  
Damn, he sounds awful, Dean thinks as he gently carresses Cas's cold cheek. He feels as though he might break him if he exerts even the slightest pressure on his lover. 

"Hold on, Cas..." Dean stands and races downstairs, digging through his storage compartment in his armor to find the last of his radaway packs. These will just have to do for now.  
After returning to his lover's side, Dean inserts the needle connected to the pack into Cas' arm and opens the tube so the drug can enter Castiel's system and get to work. He gently scoots up besde Cas and pulls the the man to his chest. The Vault Dweller groans, letting his cobalt eyes flutter shut. He'll be alright.

For now.


End file.
